


Freezing

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Oneshot, prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idea I've seen on Tumblr this morning:<br/>Bucky using it (metal arm) during the winter to sneak up on people and make them scream when he puts his freezing ass arm up their backs and running away cackling</p>
    </blockquote>





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I've seen on Tumblr this morning:  
> Bucky using it (metal arm) during the winter to sneak up on people and make them scream when he puts his freezing ass arm up their backs and running away cackling

**Freezing**

Es war kalt.  
Ziemlich kalt …  
Und das schon seit Wochen!

New York war unter einer dicken Schneeschicht gefangen und es passierte nichts aufregendes, sodass die Avengers sich auch nicht aus ihrem Tower bewegen brauchten.  
Nur ab und an verließ einer von ihnen das Gebäude, damit sie keinen Koller bekamen.

Die Einzigen, denen es nicht auszumachen schien, waren Steve und Bucky.   
Natasha hatte gemeint, wenn sie die Beiden noch einmal dabei erwischen würde, wie sie auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum rummachten, würde sie einem, wahlweise auch Beiden, die Kehle aufschlitzen.  
Es war ja kaum zum aushalten.  
Bucky lachte immer nur leise, während Steves Gesicht knallrot wurde und er es in der Schulter seines Freundes vergrub.

Eines morgens zog es sie doch nach draußen.   
Steve hatte vor dem Serum nie eine Chance gehabt, seine Zeit mit Bucky draußen zu verbringen.  
Und jetzt konnten sie all das nachholen.  
Schneeballschlachten, Schneeengel, Iglus bauen und dem anderen den kalten Schnee in den Kragen zu stecken. Doch bei Steves Körpertemperatur machte das nicht allzu viel, denn der Schnee schmolz sofort und Bucky schien die Kälte gewohnt zu sein.

Nur wenn Buckys Metallarm ihn berührte, zuckte ein Steve ein wenig zusammen.  
Denn bei -20°C war er ziemlich unangenehm abgekühlt.

**=*=**

Steve stand in der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum, während er Bucky dabei beobachtete, wie er sich leise an Clint und Natasha heranschlich.  
Die Beiden standen über die Arbeitsfläche gebeugt und besprachen etwas anscheinend wichtiges.   
Auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Tony und Sam und sahen sich einen Film an.  
Keiner von ihnen schien die Beiden zu bemerken.

Als Bucky dicht hinter Natasha stand, warf er noch einmal einen schelmischen Blick über seine Schulter in Steves Richtung.  
Dann hob er blitzschnell den Pulli der Rothaarigen an und drückte seinen eiskalten, halb gefrorenen Arm gegen ihren Rücken.  
Natasha versteifte sich augenblicklich, ehe ein lauter Schrei ihre Lippen verließ und sie sich umdrehte. Sie war erschrocken und wütend. Ihre Augen sprühten nur so mit Rache.  
Alle Anderen waren bei Natashas Ausbruch erschrocken zusammengezuckt und beobachteten jetzt gespannt die sich bietende Szenerie. Clint kaschierte sein großes Grinsen galant mit einer Hand, ebenso wie Sam und Tony sah aus, als ob er noch immer jede Sekunde einen Herzinfarkt erleiden würde.  
Ja … es war schon erschreckend, Black Widow schreien zu hören.

Bucky war schneller als Natasha und lief laut lachend in Steves Richtung, um hinter seinem Freund Schutz zu suchen.

Es gab nicht viele Dinge, die James Buchanan Barnes fürchtete.  
Doch die Rache der Natasha Aljanova Romanov fürchtete sogar der ehemalige Killer.


End file.
